Nice Bed
by ARSARTISGRATIA
Summary: In which beds are test driven and no real work is accomplished, because there are far more fun things to do than decide what to move out of the Praetor's cabin. Slash Lemony One-Shot.


Jason trembled as he felt calloused hands glide over his naked chest. The hot breath on the back of his neck wasn't helping either, nor was the fact that this was _wrong_. They weren't supposed to be doing this, they were-

Jason's train of thought was cut off as warm lips started caressing the back of his neck, "You need to loosen up, Jason. Just let go a little bit, it won't kill you."

Jason's pulse sped up in anger, not arousal, at the thought of a _graecus_ telling _him_ to loosen up. However, before he could speak his mind, the hands turned him around and shoved him roughly against the bed, pushing him down onto the covers. The hands grabbed him at the wrists, stretching him out over the bed and causing him to blush at the wandering eyes perusing his body. Then, before Jason could think to comment on the situation, those soft lips came violently crashing down on his own, their two sets of teeth clacking against one another as Jason hesitated to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. He shouldn't want this, but ever since he had laid eyes on the boy – no, young man – he had felt himself burning up.

Jason Grace let out a little moan as Percy Jackson broke the kiss to nibble on the younger boy's ear. Jason didn't move as Percy's hands released his wrists to slowly start moving down the sides of his body. Jason let a low groan of pleasure sound in his chest as Percy ghosted his hand over Jason's body, close enough that Jason could feel the heat off of Percy's fingers, but just far enough that they weren't actually touching him. The groan turned to a gasp as Percy suddenly took one nipple in his mouth and the other with a hand and gave a violent twist with the hand while he bit down with his teeth. Jason's back arched and he bit his lip as a low guttural growl sounded at the back of his throat.

Jason let out a little sigh as Percy left of teasing his nipples, the cool air on the now sensitive area causing goose bumps to spread across his skin. The taller boy laid a trail of soft barely tangible kisses down Jason's stomach even as Percy's hands slid down to Jason's pants, hooking under both the jeans and the underwear beneath. That last vestige of Jason's rational mind was screaming that this wasn't appropriate, that they shouldn't be engaging in these sorts of activities, that relationships among Demigods were already far too complicated for them to make it any worse with this sort of activity, to say nothing of what their parents, the rest of the Olympians, and the troops would say if they were found out.

However, as Percy steadily slid Jason's pants and underwear off, tossing them by the decorative fountain in the hallway leading up to the Praetor's bedroom, and started kissing the inside of his thigh, Jason's brain decided that things felt too good to question at the moment. The feeling of Percy's soft lips gliding across his thigh, the feeling of those strong hands ghosting their way lower and lower across his abdomen, and when Jason finally had the courage to look at what Percy was doing, the feeling of Percy's burning green eyes, like driftwood set aflame, caused Jason to shiver all over in delight.

Jason could feel Percy's smirk on his thigh before the green eyed devil bit down on the tender flesh, causing Jason to gasp and arch back. Percy kissed the bite marks the second after he'd made them, and started to circle the area with his tongue, causing Jason to relax. Jason couldn't help but notice that Percy was deliberately avoiding the blond boy's dick.

Percy making Jason feel good wasn't the problem. But when Percy started licking and sucking on Jason's balls, causing the boy to moan, though, Jason was forced to rethink that. As Percy's hands ghosted over his dick in that way he had, so close but not nearly close enough, causing Jason's appendage to twitch, Jason thought everything Percy was doing was exactly the problem.

And then, without warning, Percy had taken the whole of Jason's length into his mouth, the older burying his nose into the blond bush covering Jason's crotch.

"Ahh-," Jason cut his almost scream off by biting his lips, moaning louder still as Percy did the damndest things to him with his tongue.

Jason looked up as he felt Percy's lips smirking around his dick, even as the brunette deep throated him again. Jason let out a deep guttural sound as he felt his entire shaft massaged by Percy's throat and tongue, and when he met those eyes again, those damn _graecus_ eyes, Jason couldn't help but fist the bed clothes and arch his back at the sensations arcing through him. Jason's already heavy breathing turned to panting as he felt Percy's hands rest themselves on his ass cheeks, squeezing him as Percy dragged his teeth along Jason's shaft.

But then, just as Jason's pleasure peaked, a knock at the door sounded.

Percy gave Jason's ass a friendly slap and a squeeze before he got up with total aplomb, not one hair looking out of place, "I'll be right back," he said with a wink as he went to go see who was at the door, almost shutting the bedroom door on his way out.

Jason just laid back, stupefied for a moment, not entirely comprehending what was going on besides the pressure in his groin and chest that were threating to cause him to scream. Jason was snapped out of his funk, however, by the sound of Percy's deep voice talking with someone else.

"Have you gotten everything sorted out with him, yet?" A girl's voice asked after Percy had invited her in. Jason, still achingly hard, slid off the bed and crawled to the door, making sure not to make any unnecessary sounds.

He saw Percy give the person quick kiss before he answered, "We're still working a few things out, Anabeth. Don't worry so much." He said with a quick and infectious smile.

Jason recalled that Anabeth was actually Percy's girlfriend. The recollection made Jason's chest feel heavy in a dark and dangerous way. Before he could examine his reaction, more closely, however, the sound of Anabeth's voice snapped him out of his reverie, "Oh, I'm sure you're working on plenty." She said wryly as she leaned around Percy, taking in Jason's discarded jeans. Jason's heart beat sped up, and cold water filled his veins. What if she already knew? What would she do? What if-

Percy, however, simply gave Anabeth a winning smirk, "I'll let you know how it goes."

Anabeth rolled her eyes and tossed him something, "I'll make sure no one bothers you for a while." She said, "Just make sure he can walk properly when you're done. We don't need any unsavory rumors flying around."

Percy flicked off a salute with two fingers, "Yes ma'am!" He said as Anabeth walked out, closing the door behind her. Before Percy could walk back to the door, however, Jason stepped out of it, making a beeline for his pants. He had to put a stop to this, and quickly.

However, just as he reached his jeans, water from the fountain swept them up and sucked them into the basin. Jason turned to glare at Percy, "We're done here. Now, give me back my pants."

"I don't think you mean that, Jason." Percy said as he slowly walked over to the shorter boy.

"Of course I do, this is inappropriate, and we have-" Jason was cut off as Percy pulled the blond forward into a deep kiss. Jason could feel his erection press between the two of them as Percy slowly guided them backwards to the bed.

"See," Percy said, as he started to kiss Jason's neck, Jason tilting his head away to allow Percy better access, "I told you we weren't finished yet." He said between kisses, his hands resuming their previous ministrations before the pair had been interrupted by Anabeth.

This time, however, Percy flipped them over, so he was lying on the bed, pulling Jason on top of him. Jason crawled over Percy's body, so that his crotch was hanging over Percy's face. Percy gave Jason a smile, which the younger boy returned, before again taking Jason's whole length in one smooth motion, causing the blond to gasp as he felt Percy coax him back to a fully hard state. Jason hissed out a moan as Percy buried his nose into Jason's pubes again, but this time, staid there as he sucked and let his tongue do the work. Jason, unable to stand it, started slowly moving his hips back and forth, hissing in pleasure as the older boy let the blond fuck his mouth. Jason was so close, with Percy's lips sucking his cock and while his tongue danced around the head and glans with every thrust, punctuated by the occasional scrape of teeth, Jason knew he wouldn't last very long. However, just before he was able to cum, Percy pulled back and slid out from underneath Jason.

"Don't want you to cum, just yet." The _graecus_ said as he stood up behind Jason, pushing the younger boy down onto his elbows and knees.

Jason jumped a little as he felt Percy's tongue and lips move down his back, punctuated by the occasional scrape of a bite followed by a sweet kiss. Jason shuddered as Percy made his way down Jason's spine, making sure to pay attention to every inch of skin while his large hands caressed and rubbed the blond down, only occasionally teasing Jason's dick.

Jason jumped with surprise, however, as Percy's tongue made his way between his ass cheeks. He'd never really paid attention to the area before, when he'd played with himself, and the sensations were new and intriguing.

Jason shuddered and gasped at the sensation of Percy's tongue finally probing him while Percy's hands pulled his cheeks apart. Jason buried his head in the covers, moaning, his arms shaking and giving out as Percy started moving his tongue around inside him. And then Percy started sucking as well, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into Jason's ass.

"Fuck," Jason couldn't help but enjoy the sensation that Percy's tongue was eliciting from him.

Jason sighed at the los of contact as Percy pulled back, only to gasp as he felt Percy flipped him over. Jason watched as Percy pulled a small bottle out of the folds of his toga, and spread a gelatinous liquid across his fingers.

But, before Percy could start, Jason pulled his lover forward, kissing him deeply as Percy reached back to stroke Jason's warm hole with his lube covered fingers. Jason moaned into the kiss as he felt Percy's fingers start to press into him, looking for something. For all of Percy's aggressive nature, though, Jason found the intrusion surprisingly gentle as Percy slowly stretched him out, first with two fingers, and then with three. Jason broke the kiss, however, as Percy rubbed up against something inside him, causing the young man to smirk.

Percy massaged the spot steadily as he kissed his way down Jason's torso, licking and nipping at bits of skin and his nipples as Jason started leaking precum. Then, Jason felt Percy's mouth again taking up his dick, causing the blond to growl out at the sensation. The combination of Percy's fingers, rubbing up against that spot again and again, and Percy's talented mouth were edging him closer and closer to the release. But, as Jason had expected, Percy left him hanging again just as he was about to orgasm.

"Damn you, Percy Jackson." Jason breathed out as he saw Percy unclasp his toga, pulling one of the folds loose and letting it fall around him. Percy just smirked as Jason took in the sight of him, not bothering to reply. Percy crawled on top of Jason again, allowing the younger boy's hands to explore his body this time. Jason's hands danced around Percy's six pack and pecs, luxuriating in the ability to finally touch the person who had been making him feel this way, before he pulled Percy into another kiss.

Jason wrapped his legs around Percy as he felt the bigger man rub his own erection up against his as their tongues and lips danced against one another, a slower and more cordial meeting than their first reckless kiss.

But it wasn't enough for Jason, Percy had pushed him up to the edge again and again, and he wanted release. His whole body felt the almost painful pressure that was building up in his groin and dick.

"More," Jason growled out into Percy's ear as he broke the kiss, "I want more, please."

Percy gave Jason's ear one quick nibble before standing up from Jason and going to rummage through his toga. He returned with what the condom, probably what Anabeth had tossed him, and ripped the packet open and put it on without looking at it, his eyes staying focused on Jason's own face the entire time. Jason watched with morbid fascination, wondering if he'd actually be able to take all of Percy without breaking.

Percy lay supine next to Jason, coating his now covered dick with lube as Jason crawled on top of him. Percy wiped his hands off on his toga as Jason slowly, carefully, lowered himself onto Percy. Percy just rested his hands on Jason's hips, his eyes never leaving Jason's as the younger boy started to impale himself.

Jason gasped slightly as he pushed the big head of Percy's dick past his ass, and heard Percy let out an almost subsonic growl of appreciation. The sound encouraged Jason as he continued to push slowly. It wasn't quite painful, as Percy had done a good job of stretching him out, but the feeling of being filled was still new to Jason. Jason moaned as he finally managed to get the whole of Percy's dick up into him, the slight pain of being stretched so wide eclipsed by the feeling of being so full.

And then he started moving. Jason let out short airy breaths as he repeatedly impaled himself on Percy's dick, the feeling of something so full moving inside him and the pressure up against the spot Percy had massaged earlier driving him insane.

When Jason's movements had become smoother, and the pain had all but faded, Percy, without disentangling them, flipped Jason onto his back, moving the blond's legs to his shoulders as he loomed over Jason.

Jason threw his head back as groaned as Percy started hammering into him, penetrating as far as he could into Jason's ass, and hitting the boy's sweet spot on almost every thrust. Percy moaned as Jason clung to his back, his nails leaving bloody welts in their wake.

"Gods, fuck me harder, Percy." Jason moaned out. Percy obliged, causing his lover to scream as he started jack rabbiting into his hole. Percy quickly muffled it with a kiss as he took up Jason's lips.

Jason was so close, and as he felt Percy fuck him even harder and faster, Jason's dick started screaming at him for release. Then, with one particularly deep and hard thrust, Jason felt himself scream Percy's name as he came all over their chests. But Percy didn't stop. He kept fucking Jason right through his orgasm, and into his own. Jason tightened his grip around Percy as he felt the young man shudder and spill his seed into the condom, screaming Jason's name.

Jason's legs felt wobbly as he got up off of the bed, but Percy flung a warm arm around him, steadying him.

"So," Percy started as the pair of lovers headed towards the shower, "I know you'll be wanting most of your stuff back, but can I keep the bed? It's awesome." He said, planting a kiss on the edge of Jason's mouth. Jason just laughed before the two of them stepped inside the shower, getting ready for the rest of the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p> 


End file.
